Race
Race is the ninth Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is in the Bravo Tier. It is based on the campaign mission "Cliffhanger", and the objective is to race to the finish while dodging dangerous obstacles. The Infinity Ward best time for Race 1 minute 5 seconds. Overview Based on the snowmobile chase that takes place at the end of "Cliffhanger", the objective of Race is to get to the finish while dodging obstacles. The player begins the mission on top of a mountain, and he has to speed up and dodge or kill Ultranationalists on snowmobiles, dodge trees, and try not to slip over the hills. The Ultranationalists can be taken out by the player's G18 easily, and they will chase the player all through the mission, until the jump at the end. Weapon Loadout Gallery Race_Load_Screen_MW2.png|Loading screen. Down_the_Hill_Race_MW2.png|Racing down the hill. Racing down the hill Race MW2.png TF 141 member Spetsnaz skin Race MW2.png|A Task Force 141 member with a Spetsnaz skin, holding an USP .45. Trivia *Race is the only mission besides The Pit that has no difficulty selection option. Like The Pit, the number of stars awarded is based purely on completion speed. Unlike The Pit, however, it is possible for both players in co-op to get a different number of stars from the same run, as the clock stops for a player when they reach the finish line. *Race is considered one of the easiest Spec Ops missions. *It is possible to see Ultranationalists near the final jump; however, they will die after the jump. *At the end, the player can hear his character get sniped and if there are two players, one can see the player who won die. It could be a trap because other gun fire from that place can be seen or heard. *It appears that the Ultranationalists are not very good at driving snowmobiles as more often than not they will collide into one another or run into trees or rocks and crash. Sometimes when two or more Ultranationalists are driving side by side they will bump into one another and flip and crash which can lead to hilarious and spectacular crashes. *In co-op, the player will find both players are Ultranationalists, as they both wear Ultranationalist snow garb. *Despite apparently using G18's, if viewed in third person the player can see that he is actually holding USP.45's. *The record for Race is 1:01.45. There have been reported times as low as 0:54:40, but these have not been recorded. *When the player turns a corner, it can be observed that the character model's hands do not move, just the handlebars. *When a player jumps off the cliff, there is a rare glitch that forces the player to move all the way right, close to the edge of the cliff. *If a player wins the race the other player must drive to the finish line in order to end the level. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels